


The Diary of a Lonely Girl and Those Lonely Around Her

by bayouen



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, feli centric, i love feli, lots of dumb headcanons, shes great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayouen/pseuds/bayouen
Summary: Dear Diary,Love is a foolish and hideous disease that prays on the weak-minded and the too idiotic to avoid being caught in its web.Which is why I regret to inform you, and understand how much it pains me to say this, that I have been caught in it as well.





	The Diary of a Lonely Girl and Those Lonely Around Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft for 500 years before i said fuk it and posted it hi guys hope lifes treating yall good

_Dear Diary,_  
_  
_ _I have been given this journal to partake in the ritual most young girls refer to as a "diary". This “diary” seems to be a tome whose purpose is to record the passage of time, thus making itself a tool of time manipulation. It's a rather foolhardy concept, for it seems only the time recorded into the diary can be manipulated, and only the time of the user. As ridiculous as it sounds, I will partake in this ritual in order to study this phenomenon thoroughly, as requested of my mother._

 _  
_ _So in order for this ritual to commence, I'll begin by revealing my identity. My name is Feli White, a sorceress and a diviner. I was born into a very affluent family, along with a hell dog Baldanders that I summoned on accident while practicing satanic rituals, residing in a large gothic mansion on the dark outskirts of Primp Town. My family comes from a long line of fortune tellers, seers, psychics and the like. I was gifted with “Astrological Divination” in which I act as a vessel to harnesses the power of the cosmos. I use the stars, the planets and their alignments to pierce into time through the eyes of the universe. I’ve been rather successful as a sorceress by using this type of divination. Many fools have traveled miles to gain insight from my readings only to perish from the weight of knowledge the universe bestows. I see the visions of terror, tragedies, and disasters play out even in my sleep. The futures of many a man roll from my tongue and embellish their mind, hands wrapping around their neck ever tighter as time walks forward._

 

_However, word was spread that my divinations weren’t set in stone, as my mother had been well known to have “tweaked” fate in favor of her benefit. Her powers go far beyond predictions and probability. Her hands carve through time like a knife and collapse into a path leading to her desires. Thus eyes of hate fell onto me, believing that my predictions were fabricated so unfortunate outcomes could be arranged in order to profit from humanity's fear and anxiety on foretold dangers. Apparently humans do not like to be told misfortunes. My family began to think it would suit best to keep me home and tutor me on more advanced magic. When my parents’ hectic schedules opposed a problem to my studies, I was sent to school to further my power there. My feelings are mixed on the account of interacting with humans on a daily basis is a complete chore and a waste of my time. What I need more than anything is power, and I’ll do anything it takes to get it._

 

_However, acquiring it is proving to be a hassle._

 

_Nevertheless, I will continue my pursuits of power, and dive into the mysteries that lie in this diary ritual._

**_Signed -- Feli_ **

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I had a dream last night._

 

_It was most definitely a divination. I’m surprised it was about me, the only time I've predicted something of significance happening to me was of my impending death from an overzealous client or when a tornado was to struck our old house when I was but a child. Luckily, the vision did not seem dangerous, only mysterious. There was a man, barely out of his teens, in a field of stars. There were stars sprinkled onto the sky like confected sweets. That man gave off a strange presence, a being here but not really, living life on a whole new plain of existence. He traversed the blinding star field like a comet skating through the night sky._

 

_It was beautiful._

 

_I don’t know what it means and neither of my parents are here to give insight. Perhaps I’ll find the answers another day._

**_Signed -- Feli_ **

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Something out of the ordinary happened._

 

_The sky lit up in a magical display, stars bursting like fireworks over the dimly lit sky. Rays of light shined overhead bathing the sky in a faint glow. My body began to shake and tremble, but not with fear. As I followed the lights, I felt a tremendous power coming from the distance, where the lights and stars met. I could feel the power growing, as if a burning heat coated my body. I wanted to taste it, the warm milk filling me and giving me what I wanted, needed: power. Whatever it was, whether human, alien, or intangible object, I was going to crush it._

 

_Or so I thought._

 

_After I succeeded tracking down the source of that power, I came to an unusual field of flowers._

 

_Or what I thought were flowers; as it turns out they were candy wrappers._

 

_And in the center was a man who was and became the man of my dreams._

 

_The same man who was standing there in my premonition last night. The being of mystery, a shining comet penetrating the recess of my dreams, grazing my interests close enough for a hand to dare reach out and grasp the uncertainty. I wanted to know, to get close to him, to peer into the eyes of power and grab hold._

 

_I hid by a large stone nearby and tried to gaze at the man’s face. His face was obscured by his short grey hair, a jade green hat adorned his head. He seemed focused, in pure concentration on a spell as he let a jawbreaker dance around his tongue. It was strange, for he seemed as fragile and scrawny as any human, yet he seemed...different._

 

_Just then the man shifted his head towards me and I ducked down deeper into the shadows._

 

_If he spotted me, everything would be over._

 

_Unless…_

 

_l decided to play a very dangerous game._

 

“Oh, it’s a girl?” The odd man said quizzically. The aforementioned girl lifted up from her hiding spot and gazed up at the tall frame in front of her. The man gave an odd smile, his left eye firmly shut.

 

“My name is Feli, I am the child of the owners of White Mansion,” Feli announced in a dark, low tone.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Ah well..,” He scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly,  “I sort of...uh, just came here and was wondering where I am.”

 

Feli looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Uh, training I guess?” He said unsure.

 

“Are you now?” She replied, her suspicion very apparent.

 

“Well, I’m a new student so uh..oh!” Just then, the man dogged into the depths of his coat pocket and pulled out a large blue and white swirled lollipop.

 

“Here! Have some, it’s delicious!”

 

“I don’t take candy from weirdos,” Feli said flatly.

 

The man’s face fell.

 

“But it’s good!”

 

‘Who is this idiot,’ Feli says as she silently voice her concerns. ‘He looks weak enough, but that power before, could it really be him?’

 

“Ah well, I should get going!” The man gathered his belongings in a rush, letting several papers and gumdrop wrappers rain on the soft grass below. He turned to the young girl and gave a heartfelt smile.

 

“Sorry for being a bother, but I'm gonna train here again,” He let out a small chuckle which Feli looked confused at, “So uh, would that be a problem?”

 

Feli thought for awhile but quickly turned to the man and said,

 

“Of course it would.”

 

Without knowing if it was a joke or not, the man laughed.

 

_Of course he could stay and train, why would I want to interrupt him? I’ll let him, unbeknownst to him, I’ll be waiting. Waiting until his guard is down before I snatch him like a snake to his mouse prey._

 

_For fate has woven us together, our strings intertwine in time unraveling slowly as our persons come to know each other. And soon, I'll weave us together, ensnaring him in my passion and desire for several eternities to come._

**_Signed -- Feli_ **

 

_\---_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_The man appeared once again near our house. He was waving a cane around, stardust trailing from the tip and wrapping around him seamlessly. It seemed as if he was dancing with the air. It was quite beautiful. The closer I got to him, the more the air smelled sweet. It was as if I was engulfed in the frost of an ice pop as the sweet smell of fruits surrounded me._

 

_He seemed unaware of my presence, which was perfect for my plan to take shape. I grasped a low branch of a nearby tree and hoisted myself upwards. Obscured by brittle leaves and darkened branches, I crawled forward to get a better view of my prey. I pry away two branches  to see him still in deep concentration. I watched him for a while to study his movements. They had a fluidity to them, like when a gust of wind wraps around a leaf. He’s not fighting the air, more like traveling through the cracks within the wind. Strange man. Oh well, whatever mysterious power he holds shall be mine. It's sad really. How could someone be so easy to hunt?_

 

_Well I thought he would be easy, but yet again I was proven wrong._

 

_I slowly and quietly conjured a spell, releasing slow twine of black magic from my fingers. I let the twine drop down like a hand reaching for a neck to strangle and rip to spreads. He continued to dance unbeknownst to him of the knife ready to be planted at his back._

 

_Closer…_

 

_Just a bit…_

 

_Unfortunately, the branch that held me up broke and I went tumbling down. As I landed with a thud on the soft grass, a dull pain shot up my right leg._

 

_The pain was slight at first but at the first signs of movement, it immediately became quite unbearable. Writhing in pain, I laid back on the grass screaming in frustration. That was when the man rushed towards me to…_

 

_Offer help._

 

_Disgustingly embarrassing._

 

“Whoa! Are you alright?!” The warlock said as he ran to the girl curled on the ground.

 

“Ow…” Feli moaned. She held her right leg, scowling at the giant dark blue bruise near the knee. She attempted to lift herself before dropping back down wincing in pain.

 

The man looked at her with concern.

 

“Ah! Your leg!” He exclaimed.

 

“Yes, my leg,” Feli replied, “Or did you think I twist in pain for fun?”

 

“You can’t get up right?”

 

“Are you stupid?”

 

The man didn’t answer, he only smiled.

 

“Here, I’ll help you,” He offered.

 

“No,” Feli replied.

 

The man seemed to not have heard that because he put his arms under her arm and lifted Feli with ease.

 

“W-what.. **what are you doing**?!” Feli exclaimed. She attempted to squirm out of the hold but the sharp pain in her leg halted that idea.

 

“Don’t worry,” The man assured, “Your house is over there right? The large white mansion? Oh wow, it’s so beautiful!”

 

The man walked with his face in awe of the colossal building over yonder. Feli turned her head to avoid his gaze. ‘This is _embarrassing_ , this is _humiliating_ , this is **_infuriating_ ** ’ she constantly repeated in her head. ‘I’ll kill him, I’ll definitely kill him’ she mused as he approached the bright red doors of the manor's entrance.

 

_Humiliation._

 

_Falling like a idiot, being carried like a weak frail child, being subjected to small talk, everyday my hatred for this man continued._

 

_I became a recluse, hidden away in my bedroom for sometime until my leg heals. Luckily it was only bruised, so the healing process should be faster. I’m not sure how long it will be until I can continue my plans of assassination, so-_

 

Knock Knock

 

“...The hell?” Feli said looking up from her diary. “Who is that?” She said under her breath. Feli knew her parents were home for a few days, but they usually stay clear of Feli’s room unless it was an emergency. She quickly tucked it under her pillow just in case.

 

The door opened and Feli’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Hey! Uh, is it ok if I come in?” The strange man from earlier walked, no **waltzed** into the room with a disgusting amount of grace and poise. He stood by the bedside with a warm smile.

 

“I didn’t see you today so I got worried,” The stranger admitted reaching into his pocket to dispense more confections onto Feli’s bedspread.

 

“So you broke into my house? Damn weirdo.”

 

“I-I’m not weird!” He sounded so offended. Yet the man still had a smile on his face.

 

“Yes you are, damn weirdo,” Feli spat, seemingly agitated.

 

“Sorry you have to stay inside, so come by when you’re feeling better!”

 

“No,” Feli tried to say but the weirdo already left the room as gracefully as he entered.

 

Feli looked at the multicolored sweets with disgust. ‘Who does he think he is..that..’

 

It was at this point that she had met this man at several occasions and still had no name to tie him down. Feli mused at that fact for a minute before casting it aside completely.

 

“Who cares what his name is,” she said, “There's no point in remembering the name of a dead man.”

 

\---

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I regret to inform you that the idiot has took it upon himself to believe that he is welcome into my home. It’s confusing, for there was no time my behavior was warm and inviting in the slightest. My parents foolishly believed he was a fellow classmate from school, indulging in his stupidity and welcoming him into the sanctuary of our home._

 

_It’s disgusting._

 

_The fool continues to visit me as my previous injury continues to heal. My room is now filled with rainbow-colored sweets drowned with enough sugar to curl the tongue of any child with ease. I hate sweets, and the thought of touching these eye-straining horrors, let alone devouring one, leaves me in more pain than the bruise that pinned my leg._

 

_I am at my wits end._

 

_My initial plan was to catch the man off-guard and feast on the savory nectar of his powers, however any attempt on his life was thwarted by his accident prone demeanor._

 

_Traps, seals, poisonous darts, pitfalls, and the like were dodged by him with relative ease. Even my faithful hellhound was of no use, for he seemed to have a affinity to sweets, to my utmost horror._

 

_I don’t understand how._

 

_Was it dumb luck? Was this man so gifted in fortune that he could weave through death like a string through a needle? Or was it something else, something far more sinis-_

 

“Hello Feli~” The man punctuated every syllable as he entered the room, his sing-songy voice as bright as the smile on his face.

 

Feli recoiled in horror.

 

“You seemed to be in a good mood,” he said as he retrieved an array of cake pops from his person.

 

“Again,” Feli grimaced at the sweets presented before her, “don’t you have better things to do than bother me?”

 

“Not really.”

 

The sudden honestly took Feli by surprise.

 

“It’s been hard adjusting here, to be honest,” The warlock sat besides Feli on the mattress, “To leave behind your home can do that to people, I assume,” he continued while nursing a pink coded lollipop.

 

“If you’re going to spill your life story, then stop, I don’t want to hear it-”

 

“Sorry, it might sound out of line, but I have to admit something important,” The man turned towards Feli, the intensity of his face paralyzed any word that would have came from her mouth.

 

“Ever since meeting you, it feels like fate brought us together.”

 

He smiled wide.

 

Feli thought she could actually feel warmth from him.

 

“What...what is this?”

 

There was something about this man that Feli fail to realize initially. There was something to him that confused her, something that she didn’t or couldn’t understand.

 

Feli felt as if her deepest secrets were being opened. Her heart was being prodded by a parasite, and she did not like it.

 

“You were the first friend I made here, Feli, so I’d like to thank you.”

 

The warlock then pulled a large present obscured in his robes and placed it on Feli’s lap. Feli looked from the box to the presenter in front of her before her face soured into a glare.

 

“What are you trying to pull?” Feli asked, no, _demanded_ as she knocked the present away.

 

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t honestly begin to tell me that this is all you came for,” Feli spat, leaning in as much as she could before her leg told her otherwise.

 

“You want me to believe that all this time you want some friendship? Do you think I’m stupid?”

 

“Of course not-”

 

“Then tell me your ulterior motives, what are you?”

 

Feli pointed a slender finger on the man’s chest, “Why can’t I kill you? Why are you so strong? Why were you in my premonition? _What. Are. You_?”

 

The strange man’s face change suddenly. There was something masking his face that Feli found hard to describe. It was like anger, but more subdue, pity but with more bite.

 

Anguish seemed to be the best fit.

 

Feli felt so small at this point.

 

The man sighed heavily before taking the child’s hand into his own, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You better be s-”

 

“I had no idea you were as lonely as me.”

 

What.

 

At this moment, Feli felt more confused than she had ever been.

 

She also felt angrier than she had ever been.

 

But why.

 

\---

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I implore you to understand my reasoning for what I’m about to put here._

 

_But...I am confused._

 

_The words that man spoke to me, the way he pained when he said “lonely”..._

 

_They were all I could think about for days. These words were never something I would have thought to describe myself. I, Feli White, am a successful divider and sorceress and have been even at the young age of 5. I have been blessed with an influential family where I never had any need to worry about necessities. People kiss the ground and the feet that walk on them. People contort their bodies and soul to be blessed with my readings. With all this I had no need to be lonely._

 

_But I was._

 

_Why did it took until now to realise this…_

 

Feli froze.

 

“W-What the hell are you saying?”

 

“I’m sorry, that might’ve been overstepping my place-”

 

“Damn right! How dare you even insinuate I to be _anything_ like you,” Feli rose to her feet, pain be damned.

 

“I am _nothing_ like you. I am not a fool who ghosts around, sticks their noses where it doesn’t belong, and insinuate that I would like any of your nasty terrible sweets just because I’m a ‘kid,’”

 

Her face was inches from the man before her. Her face was red with anger, tears welled in her eyes as the pain in her leg became unbearable.

 

“You ane a hindrance, an annoyance, you are happy-go-lucky, stupid, and...and…”

 

Feli’s face became wet with tears.

 

“And I’m not lonely!”

 

She battered him with weak punches and slaps before giving up and letting the tears run down her face. The warlock patted her head gently before holding her close to his chest.

 

“And d-don’t...p-patronize me…” She sobbed.

 

She felt him chuckle under his breath, “Of course, of course.”

 

_It was at that point where I realized that something had change. The air changed. This game of cat and mouse changed. I was not the predator anymore._

 

_Or was I ever in control? Who really knows._

 

_The several weeks we spent together did something to me. I felt something I have never felt before in the short years I have spent alive. This man, this idiot who came out of nowhere and decided that we should be…”Friends…”_

 

_The only think that I know now, Diary, is that…_

 

Feli straightened herself before collapsing on the bed, hissing in pain.

 

“Damn it...I-I apologize for that display. Refrain from mentioning this to anyone,” Feli warned. The man thought he saw a knife but quickly dismissed it.

 

“Well I’m sorry too, it wasn’t my intention to come here and make you cry,” The man looked at the child with a sheepish smile on his face. He lifted the present that was discarded back up and onto the girl’s lap.

 

“Shut up,” She replied, “and I said I don’t want this...what is even in here?”

 

She ripped open the package and lifted out a large plush purple bear in a gothic dress unlike her own.

 

“Charming.”

 

“I saw it and thought of you,” He admitted with a blush, “I hope you like it!”

 

“It’ll make a great chew toy for Baldanders.”

 

The man laughed.

 

“Funny, my parents never give me gifts like this, they said it would be a distraction to my studies.”

 

“Well, let's keep this between us then!”

 

He grabbed the girl’s pinky with his own, amused at the light blush that appeared on her face. Feli felt her heartbeat increase tenfold.

 

As he began to leave, Feli called out to him, “W-wait!”

 

He stopped.

 

“What is your name?”

 

The warlock looked at her strangely before scratching his head embarrassed, “Oh I did never mention it, huh?”

 

Before he left through the door he turned to Feli and said, “My name is Lemres, I’m glad we could be friends, Feli~”

 

And with that, we was gone.

 

_And Diary, ...I think I’m in love with him._

**_Signed -- Feli_ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
